The Missing Bunny
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Usagi has left the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen on the week of her birthday. Her whereabouts are unknown and when she is coming back. Summary Sucks Sorry! Read On! There's Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy, and H/C. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Remember the episode about her birthday? Well This is my little version of her birthday(s). I dont own the manga/  
>animeL-A/Game/etc.(or Mamoru :{ )

* * *

><p>Usagi wakes up and looks up at the calander. June 26. Only a few more days for that day. She always had no feeling for that day. Last year was so her friends would notice anything was wrong. She had to make up to him for last year.<br>She went bac to sleep thinking about him.

She woke up later in the day. It was summer, so she wanted to oversleep. She went and got ready. Luna was in the T.V room watching a movie. Her mother was in the kitchen. She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mama! Let's go shopping!" She exclaimed. Her mother agreed. They went into town and headed towards a local cafe. They sat in silence as they waited for the waiter to bring their order. Her mother broke the silence

"It's that time of year, right?"

"Yes, I missed last year for the first time. I have to go and see him. I always did."

"What about your friends? Every time you go its always take a week."

"I am going to leave on the 28th. I'll be back by July 4. That's a monday. I'll leave at 5:00 am. The cabin is still there and we still own it. You know I have my special savings for this. I still have money for the train th next 5 years not including this trip."

"Fine, you always went by yourself."

"Arigato, Mama."

They walked back home and went to their usual things. The next day they had a meeting at Rei's place. Luna and Usagi headed towards the shrine.

"So according to the reports, we might be able to have a peaceful week." Ami told everyone.

"That's nice a whole week with no youma." Mako said and Rei agreed.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, isn't your birthday this week?" Mina said

"Huh? Birthday? Oh yeah, it is, isnt it?" Usagi said out loud. She was thinking about her trip to Osaka.

"You okay?" Mako asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, just thinking."

While everybody chatted, Usagi was quiet. She excused herself. She walk down the streets of the town. She bumped into Mamoru.

"Hey Usako. What are you doing." he asked.

"Nothing, just...walking. Oh, look at the time, I have to go." She replied as she walked away.

The boyfriend notice her strange behavior, for she wasn't wearing a watch and she didn't look at any clock. She walked like a dead person. Then she bumped into a guy about her age. He had golden brown hair, honey-colored eyes with specks of green, and smooth looking skin.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going!" She bowed to him. He patted her head.

"It's okay. Heh, you kinda look like a bunny. Cute." He said to her grinning. She blushed. "Well, i'll see you aroung Bunny Head."

_'That was weird'_ She thought.

She headed home. Luna was with Artemis. ChibiUsa was with some friends. She took this chance and started packing.  
>She hid the messenger bag under her bed and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-NEXT MORNING-<em>

Usagi woke up and went to the train station. She grabbed her train and was heading to Osaka. Heading to_ HIM_.

* * *

><p><em>-MEANWHILE-<em>

Luna woke up and looked at the clock, 8:34 A.M. She looks over and Usagi was gone. Only a note on her pillow

_Everyone,_

_Sorry for the disappearence. I have to go somewhere important. I will be back soon. Don't try to find me because you won't be able to. Be back as soon as possible. Take Care._

_-Usagi_

* * *

><p>Next chapter ASAP. When I can lol. Review if want to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy. I have all the Senshi and the cats. Love Diana I dont own the manga/anime/L-A/Game/etc.(or Mamoru [Every girl wants her own Mamoru] Sad.)

* * *

><p>Luna had called for a meeting, everyone even the outer senshi and ChibiUsa had to come. There sat in Rei's room, 9 people and 3 cats.<p>

"It's seems like Usagi has disappeared. Here, she wrote a note." Luna announced. Everybody looked at the note and when they finished reading it, they had a worried look on their face.

"I'll try to locate her on my computer." Ami said. She pulled out her small blue computer and started to tap on the keys.

"No wonder, she seemed all weird, unusually quiet." Mako said out loud.

"Yeah, I bumped into her yesterday and she was all spaced out, saying she had to leave." Mamoru said all worried.  
>Suddenly they heard a bang on the table. Ami had hit the table, she looked fusterated and angry.<p>

"I can't trace her down! It's like she disappeared of the face of earth!" She exclaimed. Everybody was surprised at the news. Minako stood up.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked the blonde.

"I'm going to her house. I am going to ask her mother." she replied.

* * *

><p>They all went with her. Minako left all of them at the neighborhood park. She approached thehouse and knocked on the door.<p>

"Oh! Minako-San, what a surprise! Come in, make yourself at home." Ikuko said. Minako came in and sat down in the living room. Ikuko came in with a tray of cakes and tea.

"So, Minako, what brings you here?" Ikuko said, knowing that she was probably going to ask where her friend went.  
>She was right.<p>

"Well, my friends and I were worried because we haven't seen her all day. She also sent us a note." The blonde girl told Ikuko. She hesitated a moment and told the girl her excuse.

"Right now, Usagi has gone to a place. She went on a little trip. I'm not sure where she is, or when she's coming home. Sorry, I wasn't a big help."

"Oh, well, thank you for the tea and information. Good day." Minako said as she left. She walked back to the park and told everyone what she heard. Everyone was confused. Where was Usagi?

* * *

><p><em>-OSAKA-<em>

Usagi left the train and headed towards town. She hailed a taxi and went outside of town, to the country side of Osaka, right next to the beach. There she could see a grassy cliff. On the cliff was a cabin. The beach was below the cliff. She got out and paid the taxi man. She went up the cliff, hearing the calm ocean waves. She tried to hold back tears. This was the place where _HE_ was.

* * *

><p>Another chapter updated! Yay! I probably will update late bc school is starting and I also have 3 other stories to work on. Thank you for keeping up with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy. I dont own the manga/anime/L-A/Game/etc.

* * *

><p><em>-OSAKA-<em>  
>On top of the cliff was a big cherry blossom tree. Usagi climbed the cliff to see that tree. That tree might look normal but to her it was very special. She was at the top of the cliff and was looking at the sunset. She had tears running down her face. She was wearing a white flowing dress. Her hair was not in her signature hairstyle,<br>but it was loose and was blowing in the wind. She had white roses and put them right next to the cherry blossom tree. She went back down to were the cabin was and went inside were there was more roses. She went to the incense table and right on it was a picture of a young boy about 7 or 8 years old. He had Honey brown eyes, brown hair and a nice smile. He was a very good-looking boy, as some people had said. She stare at his picture.

"Hey, Sei-kun, I missed you." She whispered as she cried silently. "Sorry I couldn't come last year. I feel bad for that. Not bad, I feel terrible. I know it's not the day yet but its close so i will stay until after that."

She had stayed there crying, falling asleep next to the picture.

_-TOKYO-_

It was already sunset and still no sight of the clumsy, blonde girl. Everyone was worried and they were at Crown's Arcade.

"Hey, everyone. Why are you guys all sulky?" Motoki asked. Everyone was quiet. It was Mako who broke the silence.

"Usagi has left Tokyo it seems. We can't find her anywhere. We asked her her mom, she knows Usagi left but not where exactly she is."

Motoki was shocked. Usagi left Tokyo, and no one knew which part of Japan she was. He was worried. Everyone was sitting there thinking where she was. Then it was dusk outside so they left. Mako was walking down the street when a good-looking boy had come up to her.

"Excuse me. Sorry to disturb you but have you seen a girl about 5 feet tall, long golden blonde hair, tied up in 2 buns, and blue eyes?" he asked Makoto. She was surprised because he described Usagi.

"Um, no I haven't seen her around, sorry." She told him, and walked home. The next morning she called everyone to a cafe, that was close to the Arcade. Crown's Cafe. She waited there and in no time everyone was there.

_'What happened'_ everyone's face seemed to asked. She cleared her throat, and told them yesterdays event. Everyone looked confused.

"What did he look like?" Mina asked.

"He had golden brown hair, Honey colored eyes and was about 5'2"." She told them. Right about then, the same person from yesterday was across the street waiting to cross the road. "He's right over there!" Mako exclaimed.

Everyone turned and saw the gorgeous boy. Then he crossed the street and disappeared down the sidewalk.

"Why didn't we go after him?" Ami asked.

Everyone knew that they were dazed at the presence of the guy. The question was who was he?

_-OSAKA-_

Usagi woke up. There was little sunlight coming from the window. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7:05.  
>She got up and looked around. The place was dusty and her dress was covered in dirt. She sighed while she changed into another white flowing dress. This time there was a white ribbon on the waist. She looked around and went to the kitchen. She started to clean and then she went down to the beach. She looked as the sun rised. Memories of the little boy coming to her. She missed him dearly. She cried as she looked at the ocean.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! Another chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed!<em>  
><em>Yukina-Chan<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy. I dont own the manga/anime/L-A/Game/etc.

TO SailorMoonAddict: Sorry for the light chapters! I am not a very creative person and I have writers block! Those two guys...ill get to it in the story. Thanks for reading!

-Yukina-Chan

* * *

><p><em>-OSAKA-<em>

Usagi went back into the house. She went up into the attic and was looking into the boxes that were hidden there years ago. After an hour of searching, she finally found what she was looking for. A violin case, with a violin inside. She opened it and took it out. She looked at it and then dug out the other violin case. She opened it and touched it, memories flowing back.

_-FLASHBACK 9 YEARS AGO-_

_In the village was a young girl walking around lost. There was a boy about her age that found her, he had honey eyes and brown hair. He took her hand and was walking around with her until she found her mother. He was the son of a man who owned a candy shop. Everyday, the young girl went to his shop and waited until he finished helping his father. They went back to were the young girl stayed at and played at the beach. One day he bought a violin and sat with the girl at a cherry blossom tree. He played a very sweet but sad song. She was amazed at how he played the instrument and wanted to learn. She left to her home town but she came for 2 weeks the next visit. They played and she practiced with him on his spare violin, the song he composed. Then on the girls birthday they sat at the cherry blossom tree, eating cake. They celebrated her birthday and that she learned the song but was not very good at it. He had given her a locket with her name and his name engraved into it, and a picture inside the locket._ _Every time it opened the melody of his song played. He had a matching locket that he would treasure. They put their initials on the bottom of the tree, as a symbol of their young girl ran inside to get more cake, when she came back outside, the boy was suddenly dying. She dropped the cake and ran to him, crying and asking him what's wrong._

_"Don't be sad, I'll always be with you." the young boy murmured_

_"Don't leave me alone, please!" the girl sobbed._

_The mother was aware of the situation called the father and the ambulance, but were not in time. The boy peacefully passed away. The young girl was heartbroken but was determained to play the song better. She learned how to play the song beautifully, but she only knew how to play that song. Still she admires every violin song, she doesn't have the will to play the violin. Every year she goes where he had died. There is no grave but she still sits on that spot and plays his sad, sweet song, on the day he died mysteriously. Her birthday._

* * *

><p>She pulled from her neck a locket and opened it. There was the picture of her and the young boy. She read the names,<br>and pulled the picture out to reveal a message.

_Seiji & Usagi_

_You are always in my heart._

_Love S._

* * *

><p><em>-TOKYO-<em>

There was the group waiting to see if something happened. Usagi wasn't back yet and her birthday. They wanted to know who the handsome young man was.

"Where could she learn how to cover her presence?" Artemis asked.

"She would have to have something that has a persons presence that is strong enough to cover her own, or she practiced." Luna said.

"Where could she have gotten something that can cover her presence because it's holding some other persons presence?"  
>Ami asked.<p>

"Well it has to be something valuable. If the person is not where the item is, the presence of the item and those who are holding it will not be detected. It will all go to where the person is currently at, so we have so way to find the holder of the item." Artemis explained.

Mamoru and the rest were quiet. What was that Usagi was hiding?

"How about the the Locket she has?" Mamoru asked.

"No anything that is the Princess, Prince, Senshi, or admins are not able to do that. It has to be a human item."  
>Luna replied. Everyone decided to leave since it was dusk. Mamoru walked by a bridge looking at the city lights in the night sky reflecting off the river.<p>

_'Where are you, Usako?'_ Mamoru thought.

* * *

><p>Nother chapter updated! It might be a little delayed since school starts on Mon! Noooo! Too bad. And also because I have other stories. Please be patient for I am busy with school and other stories, and writers block. ): I also have to be patient for my fave story. Sad that life works that way. Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I havent uploaded in a LONG time. Im working on my other story. For more info about me(?), go to my profile. Now on to the story.

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up to the sun seeping through the windows. Tomorrow was Seiji's death day. It was also her birthday, but she could care less. She got up and put another one of her flowy, white sundresses. She brushed her long, golden blonde hair, and put on some white ballet shoes. She needed to go into town. She had to call her mom to tell her that she was probably going to stay another week or so.<p>

She walked around town and then someone called her name.

"Usagi-san?"

"Ah! Koboyashi-san!"

"Hello, how are you? I'm guessing your here to visit him."

"Yes, I am staying here for a while but I am worried about living expenses."

"I still have my shop. How about you help an old man like me?"

"Really? Thank you very much. I have to make a call. So, good-bye."

She left and went to the internet cafe, where there was also a phone section. She inserted the coins and punched in the number to her house. It took four rings before someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice and Usagi was shocked. It was Mamoru.

"Hello is Tsukino-san there? I need to regard some important information, that she needs." She said, disguising her voice, as she also learned how to do that.

"Oh, here she is." He passed the phone to her mother.

"Hello?"

"Oka-san."

"Ah! Um how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I am well, so what happened?"

"I might stay longer, I got a job for a while." She said, looking down at the floor as her mother sighed.

"Will you be home soon?" Her mother asked.

"Of course, I just don't know when."

"Ok, I have to go. Someone's here. Take care."

"You too." She said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Her mother walked to the door, holding a glass cup. She opened the door and gasped.<p>

"Tsukino-San." The person at the door said, as the glass crashed to the ground and Mamoru rushing to the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey fanfic people! Sorry for no update in a LONG time. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter of **THE MISSING BUNNY**.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series or characters. Only the ones I created and the plot of THIS story.

Usagi woke up early. She jumped out of bed and straight into the shower. After cleaning herself up for the day, she went to get dressed. She put on a black dress. It was snug on her chest and waist, but flowed over her legs. Wearing her black ballet slippers, she went to the mirror and brushed her long hair. It was straight and curled lightly at the end.

She went to the attic and grabbed the violin case. She carried it down stairs and took it by the cherry blossom tree. Going back inside, she grabbed Sei-kun's picture and incense. Placing a blanket next to tree, she arranged everything. Going back to the attic, she lugged a violin case.

Usagi opened the case. Inside were pictures, notes, shells, and many other items. It was a time capsule. Sei-kun had told Usagi to open it when she turned 15 years. She stared at it and decided to look through it.

She looked at every single picture and item. Touching them gave her memories of those times, and she laughed while tears ran down her face. It was amazing. She spent so long without her best friend. He was all she thought about during the bad times. Even though she had Mamo-chan, she missed Sei-kun like crazy.

Usagi grabbed the violin and played so many violin songs. She had realized long ago that she had the talent of listening to a song and playing it perfectly after one try. She then slowed down and started switching to Sei-kun's song. It felt like a long time. Her face was tear-streaked and her dress crumpled from sitting so long.

It was already turning into dusk and she gathered all the items and put it away. Soothing out her hair, she realized she looked horrible. Either way she made her way to Sei-kun's grave. Arriving to the grave yard, she saw the grave.

Koboyashi Seiji

XXXX-XXXX

Beloved Son and Friend

She looked at it and tears ran down her face again.

"Sei-kun, I'm here. I missed you." She whispered. Standing there for more than 20 minutes, she wiped her face. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Usa-chan."

She looked up into a familiar pair of honey eyes, but they were also speckled with emerald.

"Seiji." She breathed.

Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am again sorry for the late update. Thank you!

XOXO,

Yukina S.

P.S. I realize these chapters are short. Please appreciate the stories I give you. You don't have to, but please don't complain, because I already have enough problems in life. If I don't update as soon as I can, it's either because I'm busy with my other stories or busy with school.


	7. Chapter 8

Well I decided since I had posted for _Crystal_ _Falls_ that I should with the others as well. I had to reread some of the last chapters due to not remembering the sh*t I wrote -_-

Sorry for lack of updates. I have no keyboard (currently using the main computer and it is 1:20 AM EST) and some bitch was causing drama with me and my friends (she went as far as punching herself in the eye! Goddammit that bitch is crazy! Good thing she switched schools!).

If any of you are familiar with _Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!_ Then please check out my _Sailor moon_ and _Maid_ _Sama!_ crossover. It's called_ When in Life._

* * *

><p>"Seiji!" Usagi cried, flinging herself into his open arms, sobbing.<p>

"Usa." He said in his velvet voice.

"I thought you died. All these years I thought you were dead!"

"I wasn't. I was in the hospital until recently."

"What happened?"

"When I was in the ambulance, my heart stopped beating. When I arrived, the doctors informed my father that I was gone. This man came over after my father left, heartbroken, and noticed that my heart was actually very slow and distant. They did everything they could and I was in a coma for a month. They informed my father _after_ the funeral what had happened. I woke up after that month but couldn't move at all. So until recently, I've been hospitalized."

"You're father never told me." Usagi cried.

"It must have slipped his mind. He is getting old." Seiji reasoned in his soothing voice.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her cabin. He walked up the familiar stairs and to the bedroom she stayed up. The poor blonde had cried herself to sleep. He carefully laid her down but her hand clutched onto his shirt. Chuckling, he adjusted her and climbed into the bed with her, pulling on a blanket, and hugged her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

'_Usa, I've missed you_.' Seiji thought, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Short but the best I have : gomen. I will try to update asap but I make no promises.


End file.
